An LTE network has a flat network structure and is comprised of an E-UTRAN (Evolved UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network), an eNB (Evolved NodeB), and an EPC (Evolved Packet Core).
Wherein the E-UTRAN comprises a set of eNBs connected to the EPC via an S1 interface, and the eNBs are connected to each other via X2 interfaces. Both S1 and X2 are logic interfaces. One EPC may manage one or more eNBs, and one eNB may also be controlled by a plurality of EPCs, meanwhile one eNB may manage one or more cells.
SON (Self Organized Network) is a technology for automatically configuring and optimizing a network, the characters of this technology are self configuration and self optimization. The technology is used in the LTE to enable an LTE base station (eNB) to automatically configure network parameters according to a certain measurement, and perform automatic optimization according to the network change so as to guarantee an optimal network performance and save a lot of man power and resources.
In the LTE system, if a change occurs to a serving cell or the neighboring cell list of the serving cell, a certain measure may be used to achieve an optimal situation for the network coverage and capacity. However, there is no such an optimizing scheme yet.